Bull King
Bull King (牛魔王, onyomi: Gyūmaō, lit. Bull Demon King) was originally a demon that Sun Wukong befriended to the point of being sworn-brothers with in the original Journey to the West story, though later on in the tale they end up on opposing sides. Honghaier is one of his sons while Princess Iron Fan is his wife, though adaptations of the tale state that he has a bad habit of going for other women. He appears as one of the initial antagonists in Saiyuki: Journey West. Depending on the player's actions, he may choose to join Sanzo's party. Role in Games King Taurus is Goku's old comrade at least 500 years before the game begins. They were sworn brothers and Taurus served underneath Goku. After Goku's imprisonment, Taurus retracted from his rowdy ways and eventually married Tessen. He also fathered a son, Kid Pyric. As humanity began to outnumber the Weres, Taurus tired of his peaceful life and reverted to his thuggish ways. Banding a group of several other Weres under his command, he aims to dominate humans and create a land for Weres. After Rhinon and Old Man Nyoi report their defeats from the monk's party, Taurus demands that the traveler be stopped at any cost. Should he actually gain his hands on the monk, he plans to eat him/her for eternal life. During the struggle with Sanzo, he loses track of his son and worries his wife. His base of operations is Storm Mountain, which boarders northern India and is where Sanzo heads to settle their differences. Although he makes a final stand against the monk, Taurus gives into his wife's reasoning and cares about his family. Just as Taurus lays down his aggressions his son steals Sanzo's staff and flees south. If the player was thorough and visited each path available to them, Taurus and his wife will join the chase for their son in India. They catch up to Kid Pyric at the volcanic cavern, Star Cave. Once Sanzo retrieves his staff, Taurus punishes his son by sealing him away in a gem. After the final battle, he releases his son from his prison and is content to live with his family once more. He tells Goku to give marriage a chance in the future. He is one of the first unique bosses found in the online adaption for Romance of the Three Kingdoms. His addition -as well as several other Chinese mythical beings like him- was made to break the stereotypical expectations from a Three Kingdoms game. Personality Taurus is a rough and brutish person who tries to act as top dog where ever he goes. He tries to act like a king but his old habits make his minions recognize him as their "boss" instead. While he is otherwise fierce and undaunted, he loses to his wife in most arguments. Fighting Style Taurus is essentially a secondary version of Hakkai. He boasts the highest attack and a high defense, but lacks magical prowess and speed. His hit accuracy is lacking in some respects, as he is more prone to missing his attacks. His unique ability allows him to cast float on himself, which increases his maneuverability. His Wereform allows him to attack with Fire and Earth element attacks. Journey to the West Gallery Syktaurus-portraits.jpg|Profile images Bullking-rotkonline.jpg|Sangokushi Online screenshot Demon Buffalo King (ROTK12TB).jpg|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban card Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters